sweet dreams
by JustGottaloveThatCrazyKid
Summary: sam,cathy,danny,&chris are going to a party thats in a week but they all get mad at eachother when theres a dare contest at school. sam/chris, danny/cathy
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I final y had an idea of what to write about

Hope you enjoy

Oh and I don't own monster buster club!

Sam's POV.

I was walking to school when I heard a scream. It sounded like Cathy's voice, then I saw her running towards me.

"I have a really big problem!!" Cathy said. "What's the problem"?! I basically yelled.

"Jeremy won't stop following me! Ever time I try to tell him that I don't care about physics!" She practically yelled. I was trying to understand why in the word would some tell there crush all about physics. That's really lame!!!

" Well don't worry he's gone" I reassured her.

Cathy's POV

I was so thankful that the bug eyed freak was finally gone! "Oh, Sam I'm so glade I have a friend like you. If it was someone else they'd probable leave me her all alone with Jeremy!!" I said. "Well ever since I yelled at him for not leaving you alone" Sam said happily. "Yeah, Sam you never told me or Danny or even Chris why he doesn't bug you" I said " Well remember that time in science class when we were dissecting the frogs?" she said "Yeah" she took a deep breath and said "Well when everyone was getting ready to leave Mr. Fusster told me and Jeremy to go and give the untouched frogs to the class next door. Then as we were walking to the class he spilled frog juice all over me!! "Whoa is that why you were rushed to the nurse's room?" I asked "Yes" she roared "Then when I came back to the class I told him if he ever touches or looks at me I'll ripe his head off!" now I'm super glade she's my friend. As long as I'm with her Jeremy wont bug me!

At school

Danny's POV

"Hey Chris did you here about the party this Friday?" "No, who's party is it?" he asked. " um well I think it's um……uh" "You have no idea who's it is do you" he said as if frustrated with me. "Dude I wasn't paying attention I was just looking at how cute Cathy looked." uh-oh did I just say that out loud oh man now Chris knows who I like!! "What did you say?!" he said urgently " um nothing why?"

"You just said that you looking at how cute Cathy looked." he said it like if it was a bad thing. " Dude it's not a bad thing, and if you tell her that I like her then I'll tell Sam that you have had a crush on her since you guys meet. Chris turned red like a rose. "Fine I wont tell" he reassured me.


	2. Chapter 2 nightmare mayhem

Ok here's chap. 2

Nightmare Mayhem.

Chris POV

I was reading a really good book called "The Lightning Thief ". Then out of nowhere a roasted weenie pops out right on my book. "Hey do you like burritos?" said the weenie . "Um who the heck are you!?" I was really freaked out. "My name is weenifer but just call me W." "Dang I knew I shouldn't of had all those weenies for lunch!" I said out loud. "Well you are what you eat." said W. "what I'm not a weenie!" "HA" W laughed.

" Dude look at you you're an L7 a weenie!" "what do you mean?" "Ugh, ok its time for you to meet Mr. Ketchup and " said W. "Wait but I -" W. interrupted "kid chill out ,just come to the kitchen" Then out of nowhere like W. K and M popped out. "ok this is the wimpy kid that we were sent to help" W. said " no way this is the nerd?" K said. " well I see why he needs help" M laughed. "HELLO NERD IN THE ROOM!" I roared. " we need to help this kid with his confidence and if we don't succeed well be eaten, so pay attention." wow! I though how could something so little me so loud! " all we have to do is to get him to ask the girl Sam out." W said. " No way, last time I tried to ask her out in the cafeteria, but a lot of people were looking and I guess I got really nervous, I um spilt my juice on her!" I sadly yelled . K,M, and W just looked at each other then started cracking up! " Guys its not funny!" I roared " what's not funny?" they all said with a confused look. " that I cant ask Sam out with out any thing embarrassing happening" I reassured them . " what are you talking about?" asked K and M . " yeah Sam's already dead" added W "WHAT !? NO!"

"Chris, Chris!" " hu?" my dad woke me up. " I think you were having a nightmare" "wait it was all just a dream?" I asked " uh yeah" he said " YES!, weenies and other products cant talk!" I happily yelled " what are you talking about?" he asked "if you ever dream of a weenie make sure that they don't call them selves W." "what" he asked in a confused look " just saying" I told him then happily ran upstairs. I was so glade it was a dream, especially that Sam was still alive!


	3. Chapter 3 The Bet

The Bet ch.3

Sam's POV

It was 7 am and school didn't start until 8:05, so I decided to watch t.v. As I opened my door I ran into my older sister Kim. " hey Sam why are you up so early?" she asked " I don't know, I just woke up" I said

" ok then, HEY!" she yelled " what?" " lets arm wrestle"

" no way its too early" I said

"fine then lest make it interesting" Kim said

" ok like what?" I asked her

" well the bet is if I win you have to act stupid and talk back to the teachers, but if you win I'll dress up like a nerd" she said

" Heck no, I'm not doing that!" I yelled

"wait , you didn't let me finish, the prize is also to make fun of the other person for a week ,and you know you love to make fun of me"

"ok that seems fair" I said

" get ready Sammy!"

I took her a good 5 minutes to beat me! I was so scared cause I didn't want to fail in school. I'm a strait A student. " HAHAHA I BEAT YOU!!" she laughed.

" shut up you ungrateful twerp!" I screamed to the top of my lungs

" well you can insult me all you want, but you're the one who has to be a bad person!"

I ran up to my room almost tripping up the stairs." I hate you, you stupid chair!" I was yelling at the chair for no reason. I was just so mad cause all my good grades were going down the toilet.. I herd Kim laughing in the background but at the point I really didn't care.

Chris's POV

Me, Danny, and Cathy were walking to school. I was telling them about my dream." so that weird weenie guy asked me if I liked burritos." " he asked you if you liked burritos?" both Danny and Cathy asked. " yeah and-" Cathy cut me off.

"Hey isn't that Sam?"

"I don't know , HEY SAM!", I yelled out. The person turned around " hey it is Sam" Cathy said.

Cathy's POV

Sam had a really sad look on her face.

"hey why is she running away?" Chris asked.

"I don't know I'll go after her." I said. It took me a few minutes to catch up to her.

" Sam why did you run away?" I asked

"Ugh, don't blame me, I lost to a bet so now I have to act all stupid at school!"

" wow you must be really upset"

" yeah I am, now if you'll excuse me I want to walk alone and think of my dreadful life!!!" she said then stormed off.

Danny's POV

" hey what's wrong with Sam?" I asked Cathy

"oh well she said that she lost to a bet and has to act stupid until the party. She also said that she has a dreadful life, then she stormed off." Cathy replied

" oh well she'll get over it" I said. Then me and Cathy walked off. Chris on the other hand decided to catch up with Sam.

" finally he's going after her!" I yelled out

" what are you talking about?" asked Cathy

"don't tell Chris that I told you this, he's in love with Sam"

"oh well that explains a lot!" she said. We both started laughing. In side my mind I said " oh Cathy if only you could see how much I love you"


	4. Chapter 4 after dark

Ok here is ch.3

It's a Sam/Chris chapter.

Normal POV

The party was only 6 days away and the guys were dying to ask the girls out. Finally both Danny and Chris decided that the time was now. Everyone was in the club house. " hey Cathy what time is it?" asked Sam. " its 9:50"

"what is it really 9:50?!" yelled Chris

"well, duh" replied Cathy

"oh man I told my mom that I'd be home at eight" said Sam

" yeah I told my mom the same thing, oh man is she goanna have a cow!" Chris said

"ha well just hope she doesn't have the whole barn" Danny joked. Cathy laughed. Both Sam and Chris knew that Cathy and Danny had a crush on each other.

Chris's POV

Since me and Sam were both extremely late I decided to walk her home, luckily she said yes.

"so did you hear about the party?" I asked her sheepishly

" yeah I did, but don't you have to be one of those popular people?" Sam asked

"no who told you that?" I asked

"no one I just assumed that since Wendy was throwing the party." she said

"oh well no you don't" I said. DARN! We were already at her house.

" I knew id have to ask you sooner or later."

" ask me what" she said. Uh-oh, did I just say that out loud?

" uh what did I just say?" I nervously said.

" you just said you knew you'd have to ask me sooner or later, and here I am waiting for an answer." she explained. I took a deep breath and said

" look Sam id had a crush on you ever since I meet you, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me." Sam had a surprised look on her face

" if you don't want to go to the party with me I -" I was interrupted by Sam saying

" Chris its ok I will go to the party with you, I'll see you tomorrow ." before she opened the door I pulled her back and gave her kiss. She looked at me and said

"what was that for?"

" that is my way for telling you that I love you" I said

" I love you to" she said then she kissed me. I was so happy.

Ok I think it could have been longer but I didn't have enough, but the next chapter is a Danny Cathy chap.


	5. Chapter 5 Rough day?

I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, but here's ch. 5

Normal POV

At school everyone was already in there set except for Sam , who decided to skip 1st period.

"good morning students, is everyone here today?" asked Mr. Fusster .

" well Sam said that she wasn't goanna be at school today" said Chris

"really?, hu that's unusual of her she always comes to school" said Mr. Fusster.

" well maybe she's out sick." said Cathy.

Cathy's POV

I couldn't take it anymore im a horrible lier!" she decided to ditch class!" I yelled

" she did what?!" said Mr. Fusster in a surprised voice. Oh man is Sam goanna kill me! Why did I have to be so stupid and tell!?

" I …I…" I didn't know what to say the whole class was looking at me. Danny and Chris looked at me all surprised.

"Cathy can you come here please" said Mr. Fusster

"ok" I said sheepishly

"do you know where she's at?" he asked

" well she said she was going to be in the gym." I lied

" thank you for that information Cathy, class I'll be right back." he said. I felt awful!

Sam's POV

Man I hated ditching class, but what was I suppose to do? I lost the stupid bet to my stupid sister, so now im in the bathroom doing NOTHIN! There was only 5 min. left till the bell rang

"ok Sam, you can do this just stay calm." I told myself.

"B-R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!"

" yes I can come out of hiding!" I told my self. I herd the door open, it was Cathy.

"Sam I did a horrible mistake!" she said, and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"what did you do?" I asked her all worried

"I told Mr. Fusster that you decided to ditch 1st period." she said

" you what, boy am I goanna kill you!" I yelled

"im sorry please don't hit me" said Cathy all nervous

"oh no im not goanna hit you." I said

"then what are you goanna do with me?" she asked. I ran to the door opened it and yelled "oh Jeremy!"

"NO!" Cathy tackled me on to the ground. We started to kick, bite, & pull on each other and boy was it painful!

"Ow, Sam get off of me!" said Cathy

"NO!" I yelled in her ear. Then we heard lots of cheering and laughing outside the door

"hey do you hear that?" I asked Cathy

"yeah, what's going on out there?" said Cathy. We opened the door and saw all of the students and teachers in a crowd outside the door.

"close the door!" I yelled, but somehow a teacher got in.

" my, my who do we have here" said the ungrateful Mrs. Welchel

"its not what you think we were just-" she interrupted me

" fighting in the bathroom?, you two have detention for the whole week!"

" your not the boss of us!" I yelled back. It felt good!

"what did you say young lady?1" said Mrs. Welchel

"well what did you say, ya old hag!" yelled me and Cathy. Mrs. Welchel's face was turning bright red. We both looked at each other and yelled "RUN!!" we dashed to the door and tried to run through the crowd. We made it, but the bad part was that 6 teachers were chasing us including the principle. I saw Chris and Danny yelling Run! While everyone else was cheering our names.

"Sam common, run!" yelled Cathy.

"ok lets try to make it outside" I told her. The teachers were chasing us like a pack of hungry wolves and the principle was yelling " get them!". we ran separate ways , she went left and I went right. I noticed that half of the crowd was chasing me and the other half was chasing Cathy including Danny. It took me a good 10 min. to get to the front of the school.

"yes I finally made it outside!" I yelled. I was happy until I noticed something, all the teachers were out side!

" one down one to go" said the principle

"we already caught you're friend, I believe this is her." said the fat Mrs. Welchel

Cathy was grabbed tightly by her hands by Mr. Fusster

"oh no, Cathy!" I yelled at her

" don't blame me they cornered me ." said Cathy. At the same time all the teachers were coming towards me. They tried to do the same on what they did to Cathy, but it didn't work. I slipped under them and made a run for it. I was heading towards my house. I herd all the kids yelling my name including Chris, Danny, and Cathy. I felt like a hero! I had finally lost them around the corner. My house was only a house away. When I got to my house i opened the door to Kim

"rough day?" she asked

" don't ask" I said then went to my room.

Danny's POV

WOW! Seeing Cathy and Sam getting chased by the teachers was the coolest thing I ever saw and I've seen a lot of cool things. Them getting chased took up all of our school time which me and Chris thought it was cool!. I just felt sorry for Cathy who got detention for 2 months.

" man this stinks, why didn't Sam get detention?" asked Cathy

"cause she ran away like a cheetah" said Chris. Cathy just glared at him then he said

"you know what I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, my dad said I gotta be home early so bye!" said Chris. "bye!" yelled me and Cathy. Finally I had a chance to talk to Cathy alone!

" hey Cathy can I ask you something?" I asked

"sure, what is it?" she said

" what do you think about me?" I asked

" why do you want my opinion" asked Cathy

"I duno" I said

"well I think that you're funny, cool, and sometimes sweet." she said

"oh, well do you think as me as more than a friend?" I asked

" what do you mean?" she asked all nervously

"I mean…." I choked on what I was goanna say. I was actually so nervous even though I didn't look like it.

" Danny are you ok?" asked Cathy

" um yeah,yeah im fine" I said even though I was lying

" well what were goanna ask me? She said

" ok I wanted to know it you wanted to go to the party with me" I finally got the courage to ask her.

" sure I would love to go to the party with you" she said in a smile. We got to her house and said bye, but before I left our eyes meet. We leaned towards each other and almost kissed until Mr. Smith opened the door. We quickly separated and just looked at Mr. Smith

"oh hello Danny, Cathy you have to do you're chores young lady." he said and pulled her inside

" bye Danny" she said

"bye Cathy" I said then I walked away. I was so mad!

Ha did you guys think that they were goanna make it?!

Well the next chapter They might


	6. Chapter 6 tough luck!

**Ok heres ch. 6 **

**Tough Luck!**

**Danny's POV**

"**OH MY HONEY MUSTARD!" I said out loud. I was angry, more than angry I was FERIOUS! I decided that I'd talk to Chris. I got the phone and dialed his number.**

"**Hello" said a voice**

" **hi is Chris there?" I asked**

" **this is Chris" he said**

" **ok good, dude I need to talk to u" I said**

"**about what?" he asked**

"**its about Cathy!" I yelled**

" **um ok" he said**

" **meet me at the park at 6" I said**

" **ok bye" said Chris**

" **bye" I said. I looked at the clock and it read 6:56 p.m. ok I had 3 min left to go to the park. I was walking when I saw Chris sitting on the bench. I wanted to scare him so I type toad from behind. I was doing well until I tripped over a dumb ugly rock!**

" **OW, U STUPID ROCK!" I yelled**

"**Danny what where u trying to do?" asked Chris**

"**nothing, why do you assume that I was doing something?" I said**

"**cause u tripped over a pebble" said Chris**

" **so that doesn't mean anything!" I said**

"**oh whatever!, what did you want to tell me?" he asked**

"**k, remember yesterday when you left cause you're dad wanted you home early?" I asked Chris**

"**yeah so?" he said**

"**well when I was walking Cathy home we almost kissed!" I said**

"**whoa, what?!" he said surprisingly**

"**yeah!" I yelled**

" **ok well I think you should talk to Sam about this" he said**

"**why Sam?" I asked**

"**cause she's a girl and for this you need a girls advice" said Chris**

" **ugh ok fine, but you call her" I told **

" **im on it" said Chris.**

**Chris's POV**

**I was dialing Sam's number until I noticed a person who looked like if they were running for there life!**

"**hey who's that?" I asked Danny**

"**hu… I don't know but don't they look so familiar?" said Danny**

" **I don't know, wait are those hobos chasing them!" I yelled**

" **wow I looks like Sam!" yelled Danny**

"**I think it is Sam!" I said all surprised.**

**Sam's POV**

" **IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, DON'T BLAME ME IM JUST THE VICTUME!!! " I said yelling at them**

" **GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!!" yelled one of the hobos**

" **NO DON'T GET ME FYI IM NOT A BRAT IM ALERJECT TO THEM!" I yelled. It was scary cause 9 hobos were chasing me. 3 of them had metal baseball bats, other 3 had small but sharp knives, and the other ones had pit bulls with them!**

" **hey u little twerp, come back here or else well unleash our dogs!" said a hobo**

"**that's a risk that im willing to take!" I yelled. **

" **aren't you scared?!" asked one of them **

" **no why would I be sc-" before I could finish one of them released all of there dogs.**

" **OK NOW IM SCARED!" I yelled and made a run for it.**

" **AHHHH, BAD DOGS, HEAL , HEAL!!!" I said yelling at them. I was so tired but I had to keep on running. I ran past some police men staring at me and the dogs.**

" **whoa what's going on here?" asked one of the cops**

" **that's what's going on!" I said pointing to the dogs and the scary hobos!**

"**ok little lady just step back." said the cop pushing me back.**

" **you guys are under arrest!" he yelled. The hobos looked at him for a while then, they started running away.**

" **hey get back her ya' hooligans!" said the guy then all of them stated chasing after them. I was relived when they were gone.**

" **hey Sam!" said a voice. I turned around to see Chris and Danny across the park walking my way.**

" **what was that about?" asked Danny**

" **ok well they were mad at me cause they asked me if a would give them 100,000 dollars." I said**

" **so they got mad and started chasing you?" asked Chris.**

"**yes but before they did they called an ungrateful b%&* who had nothing to live for, then I said look who's talking and that's when they started chasing me." I said all upset**

" **wow that's ridicules" said Danny. **

" **I would have at least wanted 10,000,000, dollars" he added**

" **you're such a disease!" I yelled**

" **oh cry me a river!" he yelled**

" **if I did you'd sell it for 10,000,000 $" I said**

"**well-" " guys stop fighting!" interrupted Chris**

" **make me!" said Danny**

**Oh shut up at least im trying to stop unlike you to" he said**

" **you're trying but not succeeding" I said**

" **UGH!" he mumbled**

" **well I don't know about you to, but im going home" I said then walked away.**

**Chris's POV**

"**well so much for her helping me with my problem" said Danny as he glared at me**

"**hey it isn't my fault, I didn't know that she was getting chased by hobos" I said **

" **ok whatever, im goanna have to do this the hard way." said Danny **

" **do what the hard way?" I asked in a frighten thought**

" **go talk to Cathy, duh!" he said**

" **oh thank goodness that's it" I said relived **

" **what did you think I was goanna do?" he asked me **

" **I thought that you were goanna kick my butt" I said**

" **I wasn't , but I am now" he said starting to chase after me**

" **you'll never catch me!" I said and started running. I didn't know where to run so the closest house near the park was Sam's so I was going to her place.**

" **get back here geek!" he said**

" **no, im not a geek!" I yelled. I mad it to Sam's house. I was knocking on her door like really hard that my knuckles turned red.**

" **dude what's you're problem?" said Sam. I ran inside and shut the door.**

" **sorry for barging in like this but Danny was chasing me." I said**

" **oh, ok" she said**

" **hey is it cool if I hang here for a while?" I asked**

"**sure" she said. Then we just hung out the entire time.**

**Danny's POV**

**Stupid Chris, I would have caught him if he didn't run in the house. Oh well, I was heading for Cathy's house. I knocked on the door twice to see Cathy open the door.**

" **hi Danny!" she said in a happy voice**

"**hi Cathy, can I talk to you?" I asked**

" **sure about what?" she asked**

" **remember?" I said**

" **remember what?" she asked**

" **yesterday" I said**

" **oh that, what about it?" she asked**

"**well I just wanted to know what you where thinking" I said**

" **ok well I was thinking we should have done it like this" she said getting closer to me and kissing each other lip to lip.**

" **wow!" I said**

" **wow what?" she asked**

" **wow that we kissed" I said**

"**yeah that is a wow, I wonder what will Sam and Chris say" said Cathy**

" **lest just not tell them" I said**

"**fine by me" said Cathy. I pulled her close to me and kissed her again. It was one of the most happiest days of my life!**

**AWWW, wasn't that cute, I dedicated the ch 2 IHKF and SamRox20 4 just being awesome and also to Taylor-365.**

**UR ALL AWSOME!!**


	7. Chapter 7 forget you!

Ok I have ch 7

Forget You!

Danny's POV

I was at home watching T.V then herd a nock on my door. I got up to open it and saw…. "Jeremy!, what are you doing here?" I asked

" I came cause I need some help" he said

" what type of help" I said

" I need help winning back my Cathy!" he yelled at me

"dude she doesn't like you, so get over it!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

" never we were meant to be!" said Jeremy

" oh get over yourself" I said then slammed the door on his face . He kept on knocking and it was getting so annoying so I just opened the door.

" what do you want!" I said

" I want you're help" said Jeremy

"well you're not goanna get my help!" I yelled

"yes you are cause if you don't I wont stop bugging you!" he yelled back.

"don't ask me for help, go ask Sam or Chris for it!" I said the closed the door. I could hear him running away. "Gosh he is super annoying!" I told my self. I wish I could have told him that me and Cathy were dating, but then that would ruin the secret.

Sam's POV

I was goanna go upstairs till someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see..UGH JEREMY!

" yes can I help you?" I said

"look I need you're help with Cathy" he said

" why?" I asked

" cause I heard that she's in love with someone else and I cant lose her!" he said

" you cant lose what you never had" I said

" you are a cruel girl and I like that!" he said smiling at me

"forget you!" I said then was getting ready to close the door.

"wait!, will you go out with me?" he asked

" EWW NO WAY!" I yelled

"you're right I should forget Cathy, I like you now!" he said

"UGH, get away from me!" I said pushing him on the ground and shutting the door.

"I'll be back for you my love!!" he yelled the skipped away. I was so calling Cathy

" hello" she said

" thanks a lot!" I yelled

"what did I do?" she asked

" I was telling Jeremy to get over you so now he doesn't like you!" I yelled

"oh really!?, that's so cool, so what's the problem?"

"he likes me now!" I said

"Ooo, that is a problem" she said

"help me fix this" I said

"ok well um….oh wait you're going out with Chris already so why don't you try telling him that?" she asked

"hu, that's not a bad idea, thanks Cathy" I said

"no problem" she said. Then we both said bye then hung up.

The next day at school

Still Sam's POV

I was in the hall way waiting for the others when I saw Jeremy

"oh Sam my love" he called out

"look Jeremy im already going out with someone" I said in the nicest way

"NO, you cant we were meant to be!" he yelled

"OH FORGET THIS!" I yelled. The started walking away

" hey were you going?" he asked

"away from you!" I said. Then started running.

"wait come back!" he said starting to come after me

" just go away!" I yelled back

"never!" he said. I ran to the court yard and saw Cathy, Danny, and Chris coming my way.

" hi Sam" said Cathy

"hi" I said

" Sam my dear stop running!" yelled Jeremy who was running towards us.

" bye" I told them then yet again I was running. This was not my week. 1st I got chased by the teachers, 2nd I got chased by some weird hobos, and now its Jeremy! What next!

Chris's POV

" why is Jeremy chasing Sam?" I asked

" cause Jeremy has a crush on her now instead of me" said Cathy

" oh cool now he's not bugging you!" said Danny

"hello, Sam's in trouble" I said but no one seemed to listen to me.

" I guess its up to me to stop him" I told my self then started going after Jeremy. I found him inside standing outside the girls bathroom.

" Sam I know you're in there" he said

" Jeremy just leave Sam alone!, cant you tell that she doesn't like you!?" I asked

"no can you?" he said

" you are so annoying" I said but while I said that an idea popped inside my head

" hey Jeremy I know who likes you" I said

"really, who!" he asked

" its Wendy" I said

"Wendy?" he said

" yes Wendy" I reassured him

"ok then I'll go for her!" he yelled the started looking for her.

" Sam you can come out know he's gone" I said. She opened the door slowly just to make sure he was really gone.

" thanks Chris" she said.

" its alright besides nobody messes with my girl" I said. I heard people saying "AWW"

I turned a round and there was Danny and Cathy just standing there

" that's was so cute!" said Cathy

" I never knew how heart warming love is" said Danny looking like if he was goanna cry.

" Danny are you crying?" I asked

"no its just eye sweat, everyone gets them" he said turning around to wipe his tears.

"Don't look at me!" he said tearing even more.

" Danny are you ok?" asked Sam

"its just so beautiful!" he said

" you don't get out much, do you?" asked Cathy

" no" he replied. We all started laughing.

WOW, that was weird !


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Dare Day

Ch. 8

Bad Dare Day

Cathy's POV

We were sitting in our chairs and it was quiet. Mr. Fusster said

" guess what class, today is the annual Dare Day"

" what the annual Dare Day?" some kid asked

" well im glad you asked, the annual Dare Day is the day when we all do nothing but dare each other." he said

" so do we have classes?" asked Danny

"nope, you're free to dare each other right about…. Now!" he said. The whole class got wild and started to dare each other. Some of the dare were pretty lame, but other were cruel. One kid ever dared Danny to go up to the principle and kick her in the chin. Of coarse hi did. Eh got detention for 3 weeks

" what a bummer" said Danny

"why did you do the dare?" I asked

"cause The Danny doesn't chicken out." he said

" ok that's you're problem" I said then walked away

Danny's POV

I noticed that no one was daring Chris to do anything, so I decided to dare him

" hey Chris" I said

"yeah"

"I dare you to go and tell Mrs. Whelchel that her shirt looks ugly" I said

"no way she'd kill me if I said that!" said Chris. I started to lead him towards Sam then made chicken sounds at him. I knew that he was embarrassed cause his face was red and he couldn't look at Sam.

" fine I'll do it!" he yelled then started to walk to Mrs. Whelchel's room. I followed to make sure that he did do it. He opened the door and said

"Mrs. Whelchel you're shirt is ugly!" he yelled than we both ran away into the dude's bathroom.

" ok Danny now its my turn" he said with a big smile

"I dare you to tell Cathy that you like some one else" he said

"what no way I-" before I could finish he started to make chicken sounds at me and I cant stand when people do that to me

"alright I'll do it" I said. With Chris behind me and Cathy straight up ahead I didn't know what to do.

"Cathy I need to talk to you" I said

"sure what's up?" she said.

"I-I-I-, I like some one else" I said

"what?" she said. I couldn't reply to her so I jus walked away. Chris was laughing and I was angry! Im violent when im angry!

"Chris I dare you to kill you're self!" I yelled out. He looked at me like if I was crazy but I dint care.

Cathy's POV

How could he not explain to me! How could he just leave me like that!

"Cathy are you ok?" asked Sam

" no Sam im not ok, Danny doesn't love me anymore" I said crying my eyes out.

" what but he said that he loves you?" she said

" yeah until now" I replied.

"look if a guy says that he loves you, there could be for many different reasons" said Sam

"oh name one" I said

"ok well maybe he meant love you as a friend" she said

"oh thanks a lots now I feel like a idiot thinking that he meant love as in L-O-V-E!" I yelled and started to cry even more.

" no don't cry I meant, oh forget it!" Sam said. I looked at her and just had a blank look on her face like if she had no idea what was going on.

"HAHAHAHA" I laughed

"what's so funny?" she asked

"im sorry it was just so funny?" I said

" what's so funny?" she asked

"the blank look on you're face!" I said starting to laugh again.

" well at least you stopped crying" she said

"yeah but what am I goanna do, he doesn't love me anymore?" I asked

"oh common Cathy, there are plenty other guys out there" she said

"not like him" I said

"please don't be sad, I bet that there's a better guy out there" she said

"really, I've heard that before" I said

"oh really did you hear that if you lose something that you think is great is wonderful, something better is on the way?" she asked

" no is that true?" I asked

"yeah, I remember when my sister's bf dumped her for another chick and now she's getting married with the most funniest brother in- law." said Sam

"wow that's amazing!" I said

"see so Danny's may be you're shining night in armor right now but later on you're goanna find you're prince charming" she said

"you know what Sam you're right I don't need Danny there will be many other guys just like him, but better" I said with a smile.

Danny's POV

I was goanna beat up Chris after school for making me say that, but first I needed to talk to Cathy about what I said.

"Cathy I need to talk to you" I said

"yeah I need to talk to you to" she said

"Cathy im really sorry of what I said" I said

"it's ok cause I talked to a friend and she said that we should see other people" said Cathy

"what?" I said in shock

"yeah so I think she's right, im sorry Danny" she said and walked away. I had lost the only person that I loved!. How could I let her slip through my fingers! The last bell rang that meant it was time to go home.

"Chris!" I angrily yelled

"what?!" he said

"its all you're fault that Cathy left me!" I yelled

" you guys were never together" he said

"well we were secretly dating" I said

"oh well I-" I cut him off

"well nothing ur dead meat!" I said then slammed him on the ground. Sam came out and saw what I was doing.

"um….whatcha doin?" she asked

"im teaching him a lesson" I said

"bye wrestling him on the ground" she said

"yes" I replied

"Sam get him off of me!" yelled Chris

"ok hold on" she said. Dang is she strong!, with one hand she flipped me backwards.

"OWW!" I said landing on my stomach.

"how could someone so small be so strong?" I asked

" my dad taught me wrestling" she said

"why" me and Chris both asked

" cause I guess he was bummed that I was a girl" she said

"oh well that explains why" said Chris

"hey can u ask me why Cathy dumped me?" I asked

"oh well she said that you said that you liked someone else" she said. I just glared at Chris.

"OOPS" he said

" yeah OOPS big OOPS!" I said

" why did we have to have a dare day!" I said

"well at lest you weren't the one who gave her the advice, right Sam" said Chris

"uh…uh yeah right um…I…I gotta go now" she said then took off

Sam's POV

OH GREAT! I made a huge mistake! I quickly turned around and said

"wait did you say that it was all a bet?" I asked them

"yeah" they both said

"why didn't you tell me that before!" I yelled

" why?" asked Chris

"uh no reason" I said then walked away . I was heading towards Cathy who was under the tree.

"Cathy it was all a bet" I said

"what was a bet?" she asked

"when Danny said the he liked someone else" I said

"that was a bet!" she yelled

"yes so forget what I said and go make up with Danny!" I said

"Gee I'd love to but Mark already asked me out" she said

"what you hate Mark!" I yelled

" yeah but when he came to me he saw how sad I looked and-" I cut her off

"AND NOTHIN, YOU ARE GOANNA TURN YOU'RE TUSHY AROUND AND GO WITH DANNY!" I yelled

" but mark!" she said

"NO,.NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled again

"YES, YES YES YES YES YES!" she yelled back

" Dang you're to difficult!" I said

" no im not, you're just so different!" she said

" I don't care everyone's different!" I said

"ugh ok im goanna go now and be on my way home cause me and Mark have a date" she said

" you already made plans?" I said

"yes now if you'll excuse me im goanna go and get ready" she said then went away

Wow shocking right?!

In the next ch. it's a bad sam/chris one


	9. Chapter 9 replaceable

Replaceable

Danny's POV

I was walking towards Cathy's house when I saw Chris and Sam yelling at each other.

"its not my fault its yours!" yelled Chris

" yes it is, if only you haven't said that!" yelled back Sam

"guy's what's going on?" I asked

"tell her she's wrong?" said Chris

"well tell that one that he's just acting stupid!" said Sam

"guy's will you stop fighting and tell me what's going on!" I said

"it's all because Cathy has a date with Mark" said Chris

"whoa wait, she already has another date?" I asked

"yeah" said Sam

"UGH ok maybe we'd be better off if we saw other people" said Chris

" fine by me!" said Sam and walked away.

"why did you just brake up with Sam?" I asked

" cause neither of us think that we were meant for each other." he said

"but earlier on today you two were love birds" I said

"well that's all over now" he said

"um ok well good luck with that" I said then walked towards Cathy's house. I knocked on her door and Mr. Smith answered it and said

"hello Danny"

"hi can I talk to Cathy?" I asked

"sure hold on I'll go and get her" he said then went upstairs to get her. She came down stairs and looked prettier than ever. She was wearing pink strapless dress with silver hoops, bracelets, and high heels.

"wow Cathy you look pretty" I said

"thanks Danny, so um" she said

"oh I just wanted to say that im so sorry if I hurt you're feelings" I said

"well um thanks for the apology, but I have to go now cause Mark's here" she said. I turned around and there he was.

"hi Danny what are you doing here?" he asked in a rude way.

" just thought I'd stop by, well have fun on your date" I said and left. I was so heart broken!

Sam's POV

My mom noticed my sad face then said

"Sam what's wrong, I've never seen you so sad"

"Nothing happened why?" I asked

"are you sure?" she asked

"oh it's nothing" I said

"well if you say so, oh do you remember Jake?" she asked

"you mean the kid that I used to play with before we moved here?" I asked

"yup" she said

" why did you ask" I said

"because he moved here isn't that great!" she yelled

"oh my gosh really!!" I shrieked

"yeah he's suppose to be arriving in half an hour." she said

"this is so cool, im goanna be in the shower, tell me when he comes" I said. It was so awesome that I had at least one of my old friends move here! I wanted to call Cathy to see how the date was going, but I think I'll just call later. In the shower I was trying to use the stupid soap bar but, it kept on slipping from my hands, I had finally caught it. When I came bake up I hade hit my head on the faucet, it hurt!

"Sam come down here" yelled my mom

"but im shampooing right now" I yelled back

"hey Sam do you remember me?!" yelled another voice. It was kind of hard to recognize it, till he popped into my mind. I quickly finished rinsing my hair and ran to my room to change.

_________________________down stairs______________________________________

" so what made you guys move?" asked Sam's mom

"well Jake would always keep on getting in big trouble, so we decided to get a fresh start" said Jake's mom.

" wow, how much trouble are you talking about?" asked Sam's mom

"oh well you know, he'd get in trouble with the cops and the teachers." said Jake's dad.

"hey I wasn't that bad!" yelled Jake from the kitchen

_______________________upstairs_____________________________________________

I was looking for something cute to ware. I picked out a short cut dress that was strapless and yellow. To mach with that I picked small gold hoops and yellow sandals. I went downs stairs and saw my good old friend Jake!!!

" Sam I haven't seen you for like ever!" said Jake coming to a hug

" wow you look so different" I said. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes almost looking yellow. All the parents went out side to catch up on all of what has happened.

" hey is your older brother here?" I asked

" yeah he's in the car sleeping, why do you ask?" he said

"oh well it's just that him and Kim have been really good friends for ever" I said

" you're right, I'll go wake Zane up while you go get Kim" he said

"ok" I said then we dashed for our older siblings.

" Sam where are you taking me?" asked Kim

"you'll see" I said

"if its nothing to do with anything I like im walking away" she said

"oh trust me you're goanna love this" I said

___________________________out side with Jake and Zane_________________________

" hey Zane wake up!!!!" yelled Jake. Zane opened one eye to see who it was.

"oh its you, wake me p when we get there" said Zane

" but we are already here you pin head" said Jake

"REALLY WHERE IS KIM?!" yelled Zane

"I'll take you to her just try not to make a fool of you're self" said Jake

_______________________________back in side with all 4 people_______________________

" ok just go to the kitchen and wait there" I said

"ok but hurry up Sam" said Kim

" yeah sure what ever" I said

"psssst, Jake where's Zane?" I asked

" I told him to go to the kitchen" Jake said

"wow that's were I told Kim to go" I said. There was a door to go in the kitchen and we were over hearing on what they were saying, but sadly we didn't hear anything.

" hey lets open the door a little bit to see what there doing" said Jake

"ok, sure" I said. We opened the door and we saw them already kissing.

" DANG!" yelled Jake. The both of them turned around and saw us

" you little rascals are dead!" the both of them yelled.

"no way José!" yelled Jake and the both of us ran to my room and locked the door.

"I think we should put some stuff on the door and window, just to make sure they cant get in" said Jake.

"good thinking" I said. We were putting a bunch of thing on the door and window like a chair, pillows, a plant, 2 books etc.

" ok I think that's good enough" I said

" yeah it will take them forever to bring that down" Jake said. In less than two minutes. Kim came through the door and Zane through the window.

" HOW!" I asked

" you to are just kids, it's easy to take the stuff down" said Zane

" well that's just cheesy" said Jake. Kim and Zane started chasing after us. We slipped under them and jumped out the window. While we were falling from the 3 story house I said

"why did we jump out the window?"

"oh shit!" said Jake. We were both screaming and we almost plowed on the ground when my sleeve got stuck on a branch.

" well that was a rip off" I said

" why?" asked Jake

" cuz the tense of falling to my death went away" I said

"ok, weird but ok" Jake said

" now how do we get down?" I said

"well were parsley on the ground so rip your sleeve" he said

"or I'll just let go" I said

"that works to" Jake said. When we finally got on the ground it was time for Jake to go to the hotel that they were staying.

" bye Sam I'll see you later" said Jake

"ok see you then" I called back

Cathy's POV

The date with Mark went terrible! I had to pay the kid 20$ just for he can make Danny jealous.

It was an emergency that I had to tell Sam. I called her number.

"hello?" she said

" Sam I have a big problem" I said

"what's you're problem?" she asked

"when I went on my so called date, I only hired Mark to pretend to be my boyfriend just to make Danny jealous." I said

"no, don't do that!" said Sam

" but how am I suppose to get close to Danny again like you and Chris are?" I asked

" me and Chris aren't going out anymore" I said

"oh really what happened?" I asked

"long story short, we got in a fight" she said

"im sorry for you" I said

" don't be, one of my old friends moved here" she said

" I want to meet him" I said

"you will tomorrow" she said

"ok well back to my problem, what should I do?" I asked

"just tell Danny the truth" said Sam

"ok fine I will, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said

"bye" we both said.

_______________________the next day____________________________________________

Chris's POV

I saw Sam hanging out with some other boy. I walked up to Danny and said

"hey do you know who that kid is?"

"no, I think he's a new student" said Danny

" well go up there and see who he is" I said

" no why don't you go?" asked Danny

"Cause he's hanging out with Sam and Cathy" I said

"Cathy, fine but I'll do it for her" he said then stated walking towards them

Danny's POV

"hey im Danny, who are you?" I asked

"hi im Jake" he said

" right um so were are you from?" I asked

"im from California, you know where Sam used to live" said Jake

"hu, interesting" I said and walked away. Chris looked at me as if I did something wrong.

"what?" I asked

"Danny you know that you had a piece of candy wrapper stuck on you're but, right?" he said. I turned around to take it off, I herd Cathy and Sam laughing.

"wow, this is kind of humiliating" I said.

Chris's POV

I could tell that Danny was really embarrassed, his whole face was a bright red. How hilarious!!


	10. Chapter 10 Heart Broken Or not?

**Ok here's ch. 10**

**Heart Broken…. Or not?**

Chris's POV

Ok so me and Sam haven't talked ever since the breakup. Every time that I try to at lest get near her Jake has to come along and push me away. I feels like when Danny beats me up after school, painful!

"hey Chris" said Danny

"oh, hey" I said

"Dude you don't sound like your self, are you ok?" he asked

"YES IM OK WHAT MAID YOU THINK I WASN'T OK, HU?!" I shouted

"alright, sorry" Danny said

"no, im sorry its just, Jake is driving me crazy!" I said

"why, what did he do to you?" asked Danny

"listen to your self, you're acting like if he wasn't the one who was flirting with Cathy!" I said

"HE WHAT?!" screamed Danny

"that's right, feel the anger" I said

" why that little bitch!!" yelled Danny

"whoa, ok don't say that out loud, we may be out but we're not home yet" I said

"well nobody flirts with my Cathy!" he said

"what are you talking about you're not even going out?" I asked

" well neither are you and Sam, speaking of which isn't that Sam and Jake over there?" asked Danny. I turned around to see them both sitting underneath a tree.

"what is he doing?" I asked

"I think he's asking her out" he said

"why?" I asked

"cause look how serious he looks" Danny said

"GASP, I think you're right" I said

" aren't I always right?" he asked

"uh no" I said. We got a bit closer to were Sam and Jake were.

" Sam I need to ask you a question" said Jake

"um sure, go ahead" Sam said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me this Friday" said Jake. My heart skipped a beat. Was Sam going to say yes?

"uh, sure I would love to" said Sam. Danny looked at me and I looked at him,

"I think I should get going now" I said and walked across the street. I was heart broken, even though me and her weren't together any more I still loved her. I loved her like if we were married. The golden shinny day turned into a grey and windy afternoon. It started to rain as I was walking to my house, but out of nowhere I started to cry. I had lost the only person that I loved to a cheap weirdo! I didn't know what to do, all of what I could think of was Sam. When I got home the house was completely dark and looked abandoned like me. There was a note on the fridge that read

**Dear pumpkin,**

**Your dad and I had to take a business trip and we'll be back Thursday**

**Oh and your brother will be staying at a friends house**

**Take care.**

**Love mommy**

" well that made my day better" I said sarcastically. Now it was raining hard more than ever. I looked out the window and it was pitch black, I looked like midnight outside. I was pretty depressed, so to get my mind off of things I went out side to get soaked in the rain.

" yup, this is the life" I told my self. The sky looked terrible. The were clouds shaped like knives which only made me fell a whole lot better! I saw another person walking along the road, well who ever they were, they wore a black hoodie, some blue jeans and black shoes.

"must be an emo" I whispered to my self. I only got a glimpse of the person and they looked a lot like Sam. I was losing it! I needed to talk to some one, and I knew just who to talk to…… David, my next door neighbor who was 18 yrs old.

I went to go knock on the door and he answered.

" hey Chr- whoa why are you all wet?" he asked me

" do have a second to talk?" I asked

" sure, come on in" he said. He gave me a towel to dry myself off, then we sat down at the table.

"so what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"well you see I have a girl problem" I started off.

"ok um didn't you already have this talk with your dad?" he asked nervously

"no no, well yeah but that's not it, I broke up with this girl and well you see I cant get her out of my mind" I said

"Ahhh, young love you have come to the right guy, all you have to do is get her out of your life" he said

"what are you crazy, I still want her in my life" I said

"well its your mistake, if you want her back in you life you'll have to find a way to put her there, you get it?" he said

"sort of, but it sound tricky" I said

"oh c'mon how hard can it be?" he asked

"very, I messed up in a big way" I said looking down

"well then you're goanna have to make it up in a bigger way" he said. Those words hit me like a truck running over a card board box and squishing it like a flat pancake.

" thanks David you're a real pal!" I said running towards the door. I knew just how to get Sam back!

Sam's POV

It was terrible outside, I was all alone cause my parents were out of town and Kim was in collage and had a dorm there so I was practically alone all the time.

" man I miss Chris, if we were still together he'd be with me on a day like this." I told my self. I had just gotten out of the shower, I was walking towards my room to put on my pajamas. Mean while I was brushing my hair I heard the door bell ring so I quickly finished brushing it and went to go open the door.

" Sam, will you take me back?" said Chris with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was soaking wet so I pulled him in and shut the door.

"look I know that you must be thinking that im-" I interrupted him with my lips pressed against his.

" so you take me back?" he asked

"of course I do" I said

" gee, David was right" he said

"about what?" I asked

"uh never mind" he said hugging me.

"ok you're really wet" I said

"well I came here with out a jacket" he said

"why didn't you at lest bring an umbrella?" I asked

"I have no idea" he said smiling

" well come upstairs with me maybe we can find you something of my dad to ware" I said

"but won the get mad?" he asked

"nope" I said

"ok then" he said. When I last read the clock it read 5 pm. For the rest of the days we just watched scary movies and went on the computer to read real ghost stories. It was fun! I looked on the clock and it said 10:15 pm.

"whoa its late" I said

"what time is it?" he asked

" its 10:15" I said

" wow and its still raining out side, and I have to walk home in this type of weather?" he said

"well maybe you don't have to go, our parents always lets us have sleepovers at each others house" I said

"true, do you think they will let us?" he asked

" sure just call your parent" I said

"ok" he said and called his parents, they said yes and I had to ask mine. I went upstairs to talk in privet.

"hello?" said my dad

"hey dad is it ok if Chris stays the night?" I asked

"um sure why not" he said

"ok thanks" I said

"ok but I want you to sleeping separately ok?" he said

"don't even worry about that" I said

"ok see you in to days, bye"

"ok bye" I said. Me and Chris didn't go to sleep until 12. As told he slept down stairs and I slept upstairs. The was the finest day ever!

**It all worked out in the end.**

**On the next one they try to get Danny and Cathy together so it's a Danny/Cathy ch.**


	11. Chapter 11 together forever

**K people here's ch. 11**

**I call it**

**Together forever**

**it's a c/d ch ( mostly, or some what)**

**Danny's POV**

I was waiting for Chris, yup just sitting here doing nothing! Like a hobo!

"hey Danny" said Wendy

"yeah, hi" I said

"so like what are you doing here?" she asked

"just waiting for Chris, why?" I asked

"oh I was just like wondering if you'll be coming to my party tomorrow" she said

"yeah I'll be there" I said

"Fabulous!" she said. She started walking towards Mark and his to slaves Roy and Ralph, such embarrassing names! I mean I would die if I had those names.

**Cathy's POV**

"hey Cathy" said Sam

"hi Sam, what are you doing?" I asked

"um well about 3 seconds ago I was walking this way" she said

"so, are you and Jake going out?" I asked her.

"what?, me with him!" she yelled

"yeah" I said

"heck no, I don't like him" she said

"well who do you like?" I asked

"you'll find out sooner or later" she said

"ok, what ever." I said looking at her in a sarcastic way.

"NVM, so um who are you going to the party with?" asked Sam

"ugh, I don't know any more" I said all depressed.

"well maybe Danny wants to take you" she said. I looked up at her and she had a smile on.

"why him?" I asked

"ugh you're so typical!" she yelled at me

"cant you see that you and him were meant to be?!" she added

"no, I wasn't suppose to be him, its not likely to happen!" I said angrily

"yes it is, why don't you follow what you want?" she asked me

"cause, I know he likes some one else" I said starting to wanna cry

"nononononono!, don't cry" she said

"how cant I if I know that im just like a piece of trash on the side of a road" I said

"no you're not, just think of your self like a shinny new penny" she said with encourage meant.

"why a penny?" I asked

"well would you rather be gray or gold?" asked Sam

"ew, you're right, gold is better" I said

"well yeah" she said

"so, what should I do?" I asked

"just go for it!, if he doesn't ask you then you ask him" Sam said

"but what if he say's no?" I asked

"then ask some one better" she said

"ok, I'll try" I said

Sam's POV

After giving the courage to Cathy I was waiting for Chris to push Danny in front of Cathy so he can ask her. Chris gave me the signal to get Cathy over here.

"Cathy, why don't we go this way?" I asked

"ok, it doesn't matter" she said. We were walking towards the back, that was were the plan would be.

"oh hi guys" said Chris

"hey" said Cathy

"um…. Sam I forgot to tell you that principle Rollins wants us to go and help her with some papers" said Chris

"ok, lets go" I said. Before we left Chris pushed Danny in front of Cathy, that's when we left.

**Danny's POV**

Chris had pushed me in front of Cathy for some reason, but I don't know why.

"so um…" I said cause I didn't know what to say

"it's a nice day" she said trying to get something to talk about

"yeah it is" I said. There was an strange moment of silence.

"did some one already ask you to the party?" I asked

"no, did you ask anyone?" she asked

"no" I said

"cool, I guess" she said

"what happened to us, how come were not talking anymore?" I asked

"I don't know, why do you ask?" she asked

"cause I miss talking to you" I said

"well, I do to but we have both moved on" she said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"I mean that we both have some one better than the other" she said. I was in shock, I didn't think that I was that bad. She just looked at me then went inside the school.

"Danny what happened?" asked Chris

"she said I was bad" I said

"well isn't that a compliment?" he asked

"no by bad I mean terrible" I said

"oh that's not good" said Chris

"yeah, no kidding" I said. I caught a glimpse of Sam and she looked furious! Before me or Chris could say anything she went after Cathy.

**Cathy's POV**

I was at my locker putting in my back pack when I saw same coming towards me.

"what was that all about!" she yelled at me

"what was what all about?" I asked

"what you said to Danny!" she said

"nothing, just forget it!" I yelled

"no, maybe its not my problem but you really hurt him!" yelled Sam

"look I didn't ask for him to be mean to me in the first place" I said

"he was never mean" she said

"yes he was, remember what got us all in this, the dare day" I said

"its all cause of a stupid dare?" she asked

"no not just the dare, he made me cry and never apologized!" I said

"so you're getting back at him just cause you were mad or upset?" asked Sam

"yes!" I said

"that makes no sense!" she said

"yes it does" I said

"no, you're just making your self look bad!" yelled Sam. She made a horrified face. I turned around and saw Danny and Chris with strange looks on her face.

"did you hear all of that?" I asked. They both nodded yes. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him.

"so that's what you think, ok fine if you didn't want me around all you had to do is say" said Danny. Both Sam and Chris looked at each other and started to walk away, soon they out side.

"well it was nice knowing you" said Danny and started walking away.

"Wait!" I said and pulled him back.

"im sorry of what I said, I just got frustrated so I started blaming you." I said

"no im sorry, you were right I should of apologized but I didn't" he said

"well then I guess its nobody's fault" I said

"ok, I could live with that" he said smiling

"So now what?" I asked

"well I've been wanting to ask you a question" he said

"ok what's the question?" I asked

"will you go with me to the party?" he asked

"I'd love to" I said. We were about to kiss but a teacher came down the hall. We didn't want to get in trouble so we waited till she left.

**Sam's POV**

"Chris I'll be right back" I said

"where are you going?" he asked

"im going to talk to Jake" I said

"why?" he asked

"cause, oh I'll just tell you later" I said. Jake was sitting under a tree looking nervous.

"why are you all shaky?" I asked

"I need to talk to you" he said

"ok, what?" I asked

"you know about the party and how I said that I'd take you?" he said

"yeah, that's what I needed to talk to you about" I said

"ok well you tell me first" said Jake

"well I was talking to Chris and-" Jake cute me off.

"your going with Chris?" he asked

"well…um…I" was all I could say.

"if you are that's ok, cause I was goanna say that im suppose to take Wendy" he said. I was so relived cause I didn't want to do it the hard way.

"yes that's exactly what I was hoping to happen" I said

"ok cool, so were still ok?" asked Jake

"yeah were still cool" I said

"good, so see you later" he said

"k, later" I said and walked back to Chris.

**Chris's POV**

"so what did you say?" I asked Sam

"why do you want to know?" asked Sam

"because…cause, im not sure I just want to know" I said

"well if you must know, I just needed to talk to him about something" she replied

"like what?" I said

"like why your so nosy" she joked

(gasps) "im not nosy!" I said

"sure you aren't" she said and started walking towards the field. I followed her and said.

"just tell me"

"ok if you must know we were talking about the party" Sam said

"what about the party?" I said

"um, I don't know I forgot" she said

"no you-" I was interrupted by the bell.

"see you in class" she said. DARN! Why does she have to be so sneaky!

** so was it good or bad? if u ask me i thought it was average**


	12. Chapter 12 Party Time!

**Ok guys here's the last ch.**

**Party Time!**

**Cathy's POV**

It was already Friday, me and Sam were getting ready at her place. I couldn't help but notice that she looked really pretty.

"wow Sam u look fabulous" I said

"thanks, but you look glamorous" said Sam

"thank you" I said. I was wearing a red dress that went a little bit over my knees. Also silver flats, hoops, and 3 bracelets that read D & C. my hair was straitened with red hair band. Sam( of course) was wearing a yellow strapless dress that went a little bit over her knees. She was wearing gold hoops and flats. Her hair was curled and reached to her waist.

"ok girls are you ready?" asked Sam's mom

"yeah were ready" said Sam.

**Danny's POV**

Me and Chris were at his place getting ready.

"ok Danny, do want to get ready in my room or bathroom?" asked Chris

"I'd prefer your room" I said

"fine I'll go in the bathroom!" he said

"ok, bye" I said trying not to laugh

"be quiet Danny" he said and left before I could say something back. I took out my clothes which were unforchantly a black shirt, some baggy pants that kept on falling down whenever I'd try to keep them up, a cap that had straying drawings on it, and some dc shoes. The only reason that I had to wear this is cause me and Chris both lost a bet to my older brother, so he picked out the clothes that we had to were. Chris came out of the bathroom and couldn't help but to laugh.

"ha-ha, Chris I thought I'd never see the day when you finally don't dress nerdy!" I said still laughing.

"shut up Danny, like if you look any better" he said

"I do look better, im working this outfit" I said. He was wearing a really dark blue shirt and also some baggy pants, a cap sot of like mine, but different design, and some vans shoes.

"guys you better start heading to the party!" yelled Chris's dad

"uh, ok well be down in a minute" said Chris

"great, now what are we going to do, they cant see us like this" I said

"maybe they don't have to" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"when there not looking we'll make a run for it" he said

"oh ok, go check were they are" I said

"ok, hold on" he said. It him like 5 min. to check where they were.

" there in the kitchen" he said running back

"ok lest do this" I said. We sneaked down the stairs hoping they wouldn't hear us.

"I'll go first" said Chris

"why?" I asked

"so that I can tell you when there coming so we can run out side" he relied

"but look at us we look like cholos!" I said

"true, oh well then lest just make a run for it" he said

"good idea" I said. We both sneaked downstairs and ran to the door then outside.

"I cant believe they didn't hear us!" I said in amazement

"yeah me neither" he said.

"oh well cause its party time!" I said

**Sam's POV**

When me and Cathy got to the party it was full! We saw tons of people from school, we even saw some of the teachers! It was weird, why would the teachers be in Wendy's house? Oh well.

"hey guys, glade you can make it!" said Wendy

"thanks, this is a cool party!" said Cathy. If we wanted to talk we would either scream it out or whisper it in each others ears. that's how loud the music was and the people.

"hi!" said Jake

"hi Jake!" I said

"so where's Chris and Danny?!" he asked

"we don't know they said that they'd meet us here!" I replied

"oh ok, well hope you enjoy the party!" he yelled

"ok we will!" I yelled back. Me and Cathy decided to go out side cause 1st of all it was hot and 2nd of all we wanted to see where we would be able to get away from all the noise.

"hey who are those cholo looking people?" I asked Cathy

"I don't know" she replied

"maybe if we look away they wont kill us" I said

"good idea, or we can just go inside" she said

"yeah, we should" I said

"k, common lest go" she said pulling me away

**Chris's POV**

Man this sucked. I hated dressing up like..like, those type of people. Its sickening!! At lest Sam and Cathy didn't see us.

"I bet your wondering if any one saw us right?" asked Danny

"um, ok, yeah sure" I said

"well some one did see us and I think it was Sam and Cathy" he said

"what how would you know?" I asked him

"cause I can recognize them any where" he said

"sure you can" I said rolling my eyes

"I can!" he said getting angry.

"ok what ever you say" I said in a smile

" your stupid" he said

"im not stupid, you are for saying something you cant do" I said

"you make me sick" he said

"and you make me hurl!" I said. While we were walking to the front yard of the party Sam was walking out.

"quick, hide!" said Danny

"were to?" I asked

"uhh, uhh , behind those bushes!" he said. He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me on the ground, and I think Sam herd us. She walked over to the bush and said.

"what are you doing?"

"nothing" me and Danny replied.

"what are you wearing?" she asked

"don't blame us, bird brain's older brother made us wear this" I said

"who's bird brain?" asked Danny. Me and Sam just rolled our eyes.

"any way, don't worry about the close, there are people from school dressed like that" she said.

"like who?" asked Danny

"you wouldn't believe me" she said

"yes we will, just tell us" I said

"ok well there's Mark, Roy , and Ralph" she said

"wow lest go inside and make fun of them!" said Danny

You go ahead, im just goanna stay out here for a while" said Sam

"ok" said Danny and ran inside. I wanted to stay with Sam.

"wait before I go where's Cathy?" asked Danny

"she's inside" said Sam

"k" he said then went inside

"Hey Sam, you look like uh HOT!" I said feeling my self blush.

"thanks you don't look bad your self" she said and gave ma a kiss on the cheek.

**Danny's POV**

I walked inside and right away saw Cathy.

"wow Cathy you look like a super model!" I said

"thanks Danny, you look different" she said

"don't worry I know I look awful, it was all cause a bet" I said

"ok, well at least its not permanent" she said

"yeah that's a good thing" I said. Sam and Chris walked in, that's when we were all parting!. It was awesome! One of the teachers wanted to arm wrestle Sam cause since she was like the strongest girl in school. She went against principle Rollins. Let me tell you that lady is seriously strong! It was kind of scary cause she almost beat Sam but then somehow she beat the teacher! Now I know not to mess with her. Anyway the party was a blast, I will never forget this day!

**Well I hope you liked the story cuz it over ='(**

**(boo,shame) but I will write another story!**


End file.
